


Dad! A Fire Emblem Fanfic (contains yaoi and yuri)

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, best dad evah, chrom and lucina are almost same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just some father-daughter moments between the two, but all of them are comical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dad! I'm a lesbian!

"Dad!" Lucina yelled, glancing around for her future father. Spotting him, she dashed over. "Dad!! Follow me!" Lucina said bouncing up and down, obviously excited. Chrom starred at her until she gave him a 'Are you coming or not cuz if not I'm gonna forget being all cute and happy' face. "Okay..." He said slowly, chasing after her. They went inside the tent she'd picked out, both of them sitting down. "Dad! I have something to tell you!!" Chrom sighed. "What." Lucina scowled at his un-intrested tone of voice, but continued none the less. "I'm lesbian!" She said cheerfully as if she just received praise. Chrom starred at her for a moment, swallowing before speaking. "So?" He replied with the same tone as before. "Isn't that great?!" Lucina asked, obviously offended. "Yeah. It is." He softly put his hands together as if he was clapping, earning a scoff from Lucina. "Whatever." She said, annoyance the prime emotion in her voice, as she walked away to go tell everyone else. Chrom considered what Lucina had told him. "I guess as a father I should care, but I don't." Chrom felt slightly guilty about this, so he decided to seek some guidance. "Robin?" He said quietly. Robin emerged his head from the tent, then nodded, motioning for Chrom to enter. "So, what is it?" Robin asked, seemingly happy to see the prince. "Lucina says she's lesbian, and I don't care. Is that a bad thing?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his head. Robin shrugged, admiring his sword's shiny-ness. "No. I don't think so." He replied finally after a long awkward silence. "Great!" Chrom said happily, then exited the tent, leaving a confused Robin.


	2. Don't Stare At My Dad's Butt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for this in awhile; I've neglected this story and I haven't the slightest idea why. XD Enjoy and please click the 'Kudos' button before leaving! Thanks c: <3 Cloud

"So, Chrom, what do you think about this new ally?" Robin asked as he watched the prince pace back and forth. Chrom stopped pacing to shrug. "I don't know really, we haven't met them yet. I've heard they're strong though." Inigo, who just so happened to be standing there, sighed. "A shame there will be no women." Robin rolled his eyes but kept on smiling.

 

 

Lucina was bursting with excitement to meet the new forces. They'd probably really heighten their chances of fighting and winning. Everyone else looked pretty... Bored, but not her. 

 

 

Finally, the new forces arrived. Lucina ignored the long boring meeting though; that was boring and not exciting at all. She was about to find someone to talk to when she noticed her father, Chrom, studying a piece of paper. This was not what was causing her to stare. A man from their new so called allies was staring at his butt. Lucina snarled, and all words of 'don't hurt the new allies' fled her brain in terror of the words 'I'm gonna kill this little Fucker.' 

The unfortunate man turned around after a gentle tap on to shoulder to see Lucina, who appeared to be all sunshine-and-lollipops. The man smiled and was about to say something when said girl's fist kissed his mouth. The man ran off, leaving Lucina muttering 'coward', a confused Chrom, a very pleased Henry, a even more confused Robin, and a depressed Inigo (who still wanted women. Or maybe he was jealous that Robin liked Chrom, who knows).

 


End file.
